


Кому посвящены сны королевы

by tyrantVetinari



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Нарнии Люси была королевой. В Англии Люси - всего лишь маленькая девочка, которая еще даже не целовалась. Приходится смириться с тем, что в Нарнию она уже не попадет, и пытаться жить дальше в реальном мире. Но не так уж легко отпустить ее из своего сердца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому посвящены сны королевы

Ее первого кавалера зовут Томас. Робкий, застенчивый, тринадцати лет (ее ровесник), он из тех, кто в итоге женится на милой девочке с золотыми кудрями и в накрахмаленном воротничке и проживает более-менее счастливую, зато размеренную и предсказуемую до всякой мелочи совместную жизнь. Он и целуется робко, приникая полными губами к ее губам и тут же останавливаясь в нерешительности. Для него этот поцелуй - первый. Бывшей королеве Люси Отважной двадцать три, и аккуратная бородка фавна слегка колется, когда ей дарят ее первый поцелуй. Сначала их отношения - еще по-детски невинные и беззаботные - кажутся идиллией: Томас всегда забегает вперед, чтобы открыть перед ней дверь, пододвигает ей стул и помогает нести школьный портфель, а Люси растягивает в мягкой улыбки свои полные, темно-розовые губы. Все рушится в одночасье, и она потом долго не может понять, что же такое в нем ее привлекло и заставило почти влюбиться.

Эдмунд смотрит укоризненно, словно хочет сказать: "Как тебе не стыдно, сестренка, вскружить голову мальчику и оставить его. Это недостойно, ты же... королева".

Второй пьет чай с сардинами и с непривычной легкостью позволяет незнакомой ранее девочке войти в его подростковую буднюю жизнь с одним условием – не переставлять вещи местами и не менять приоритетов. У него – Люси не помнит имени – теплые руки, это тактильное ощущение остается с девочкой надолго, как и немного странные, ломаные движения танца, на который он ее приглашает. Он заставляет Люси смеяться, ей это нравится. В этом сером, пропитанном желчью и лондонскими туманами мире слишком мало поводов для смеха.

Их прощание выходит скомканным и неловким, Люси ковыряет мостовую носком черной лакированной туфли, он порывисто обнимает ее. Слишком порывисто, пожалуй; вечером, снимая блузку, она обнаруживает светло-лиловый синяк на плече. Спустя полгода ей сообщат, что он погиб на фронте.

Третий укрывает ее своим зонтом от снегопада в канун Рождества, Люси неожиданно уютно и спокойно с ним, и на несколько мгновений, когда они сидят друг против друга в приглушенном свете незнакомого кафе, ей кажется, будто они знакомы чуть меньше, чем всю жизнь. От него пахнет морем, пропитанными солью парусами и далекими странами, хотя видно, что заграницей он не бывал уже давно, а некогда украшавший его кожу бронзовый загар давным-давно сошел. Они пожимают друг другу руки вместо прощаний и не смеют друг друга целовать, словно между ними – прозрачная, но крепкая стена, которая стирается только в те недолгие мгновения, когда он раскрывает над Люси зонт. Тогда Люси начинает казаться, что этот зонт – единственная защита от всех жизненных невзгод. Он шепчет «Я люблю тебя», и в его понимании любовь – это сказочная глубина ее глаз, словно эта девочка гораздо старше своих пятнадцати лет. Она неуверенно отвечает «Я люблю…», и в ее понимании любовь – это поцелуй соленого бриза на его обветренных губах и отражающаяся в его глазах лазурная гладь далеких морей.

Он уезжает в университет и не хочет прощаться, вместо этого отправляет письмо. Люси не дочитывает его до конца.

Четвертый старше ее, и это пугает и волнует одновременно. Люси зарывается тонкими пальцами в его кудрявые волосы. Во время поцелуя борода смутно знакомо колется, ветер колышет подол желтого платья, и девушка растворяется в пряном, душном летнем вечере. Рядом с ней он чувствует себя молодым, обновленным и нужным, а последнее пьянит лучше любого вина, и тогда от избытка чувств он приподнимает ее над землей и кружит – такую легкую, смеющуюся, пахнущую жасмином. Люси думает, что любит его больше жизни. А может быть, он ей просто интересен. Может быть, это простая влюбленность шестнадцатилетней девушки. Ночью она долго не может заснуть, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах и отгоняя навязчивые воспоминания, засыпая в итоге со слезами на длинных ресницах. С ним Люси может разговаривать о чем угодно, а он все внимательно слушает, подливая в чашку горячий шоколад. От шоколада у нее внутри разливается тепло, а от его поцелуев – взрываются фейерверки.

В конце концов он сам приходит к выводу, что дальше так продолжаться не может, что будущего у шестнадцатилетней мечтательницы-сорванца и уже почти сорокалетнего профессора философии нет. В один прекрасный день он исчезает, Люси снова плачет в подушку, а Эдмунд тяжело вздыхает и молча проводит шершавой ладонью по ее волосам.

Пятый кутается в длинный красный шарф – немного потрепанный, но родной. Он кажется беспристрастным, но в какой-то момент в его суженных серых глазах зажигается искра, тело у него жилистое, худосочное, как проза Хэмингуэя, он томно растягивает ее имя – «Лю-ю-юси». Он не подходит, скорее подкрадывается сзади и обнимает девушку за плечи, и после этих объятий остается терпкое имбирное послевкусие. Однажды Люси мерзнет на улице, и он заводит ее в кафе вместо того, чтобы отдать свой шарф. Наверное, тогда девушка и понимает, что эти отношения тоже обречены, как и все предыдущие, но по инерции улыбается на его шутки и целует его на прощание в сухую, холодную щеку, решая по крайней мере в отношениях с ним оставить открытый финал.

Каждый – от Томаса до обладателя красного шарфа – какой-то частью своего подсознания надеялся, что после их разрыва Люси хотя бы недолго страдает, с усердием Золушки перебирает в памяти воспоминания о нем и видит сны с ним в главной роли. Правда стала бы для них ударом – в первую очередь, по самолюбию.

Ведь каждую ночь Люси кружилась в танце с дриадами и единственным по-настоящему имеющим для нее значение фавном.


End file.
